Cleanliness Is Next to Edness
"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" is the 4th episode of Season 5 and the 106th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd finds out that his shower is out of order, so he tries to find another shower to use in order to start off his day. However his mind slowly begins to deteriorate as he gets more dirty in his long search for a shower to use. Plot Edd is peacefully sleeping when Ed's shoe flies through his window and ricochets about the room before smacking him in the head, waking him up. Edd then hears Eddy calling, after getting to the window, Eddy tells him that the three of them are late for school. Edd calmly informs the other two Eds that it's Saturday, which means that they don't have school that day. When Eddy realizes this, he berates Ed for waking him up so early on a weekend. Ed tries apologizing by claiming that his belly told him it was Bottomless Gravy Day in the cafeteria at school. But Eddy, still mad, chases him around for waking him up early for nothing. Edd, now fully awake, decides to start his day. He gathers his supplies and gets ready for the heaven that is his shower. However, when he opens the bathroom door, he finds that it has been totally demolished, and reads a sticky note from his parents telling him that the bathroom is being remodeled. At Eddy's house, Ed is pestering Eddy, trying to get Eddy to forgive him. Eddy, to quiet Ed down, tapes a magazine to his window and climbs back into bed. He is about to fall asleep when Edd appears, asking to use Eddy's shower. Eddy angrily throws his friend out and climbs back into bed to get some much needed shut-eye. Edd, knowing Eddy is a lost cause, walks around the cul-de-sac and trips over a sign pointing to "Le Jimmy's Bee-Yooty Salon." Quickly, he enters and asks for a shower. Unfortunately, the only appointment Sarah will give him is in three weeks. Edd quickly rushes over to Jimmy and begs for an appointment, but Jimmy brushes him off. Edd then apologizes for acting out of character and tries to get to the bathroom, but a series of unfortunate circumstances causes Jimmy's shampoo rack to fall on both him and the current customer, Jonny. When they emerge from the mess, Edd asks Jonny for use of his shower, but Jonny refuses him as well. That's when Sarah gets ahold of him, and she proceeds to roughly toss our poor, sock-clad hero into a dumpster. Distraught, Edd wanders until he comes across Rolf's house. There, Rolf is working in his garden. Edd tries to get Rolf's attention, but is unable to, as Rolf has put potatoes in his ears as ear protection. The best Edd can do is land in a pile of manure. At this point, he begins to go a little bit kooky. He wanders around the Lane uttering the words "Shower, shower, shower..." over and over and writing it on the walls with his filth-covered hands. When he finds a can of garbage, instead of shying away he simply dumps it on himself and wallows in the filth. When a ghost of his consciousness appears, telling him to shun the filth, Edd breathes on it, and the stench chases it away. Nazz then appears, taking out her garbage. The filthy Eddward gleefully runs up to her, grabs the bag, and spills it all over himself. Nazz, shocked, tells Edd that he needs a shower and leads him into her house. At this, Edd starts to regain his sanity, glad at finally being able to get a shower. When he enters the bathroom, all is great, as the bathroom is clean and polished. Nazz leaves him alone, and Edd goes to look at the shower and get it ready. When he does, he's met with a surprise: in the shower hang several pairs of ladies' underwear. There is no chance Edd can shower here. We then see that Eddy has gotten up again and taken a shower. This time, he's well-rested and happy. When he looks out the window, he spots Ed, about to bathe a filthy Edd in a washtub. Eddy and Ed laugh at Edd's predicament and compared his smell to some of Ed's stuff; fully sane, Edd will get a bath, but it's guaranteed to be completely unenjoyable. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Hey, Rip Van Winkle! Get cracking will you? We're late for school!" Ed: "The early bird catches the peanut, Double D!" Edd: "School? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen" out a calendar "but today is Saturday." Eddy: "Saturday?! Ed, you dolt!" jumps off of Edd's window, angry at Ed "You woke me up for school on a Saturday?!" Ed: flimsy defense of why he woke Eddy early on a Saturday "It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was Bottomless Gravy Day at the cafeteria!" a swatter out and starts smacking his stomach "Bad belly! Baaaaad!" grabs Ed's spatula and hits Ed repeatedly on his head, pounding him into the ground. Eddy: "Your HEAD's bottomless!" ---- *'Edd': horror after seeing what's left of his bathroom "My bathroom! Demolished! Dismantled! Disintegrated!" a sticky note on the bathroom's support beam "A sticky note." the sticky note "Dear Eddward, the shower is out of order due to renovations. Have a nice day. Love, Mother and Father. Oh dear…" ---- *''takes two potatoes out from his ears, bites them, and sniffs them to be certain.'' Rolf: "Ah. Too early, yes? The fermenting has yet to begin." back the potatoes in his ears and continues to drill into his own backyard; Edd gets out of the cow manure and onto the lane ---- *'Edd': "THE MILK OF HUMAN KINDNESS HAS ABANDONED ME!!!" sobs as he wanders helplessly into the lane, losing his sanity. He then writes "Shower" on the fences over and over using the dirt and grime on his hands. Edd: "Shower, shower, shower... Shower, shower, shower... Shower, shower, shower! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!!!" left eye twitches as he finally goes insane and starts dirtying himself. Edd: "Greetings microorganisms! Hop aboard! Welcome, bacteria!" a dirty fish head on top of his head "Oh, happy day!" Edd's Clean Hallucination: "EDDWARD! What are you doing?" Edd: "Dive in ol' vision of my former self! There's enough filth to go around!" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found on Nazz's lawn, it looks a lot like Double D." Eddy: Edd and recoiling from the horrible stench "P.U.! You reek, Sockhead!" Ed: at Edd "He smells worser than the sandwich under my bed, Eddy!" Eddy: "You got that right, lumpy! More like your three month old gym socks!" Ed: happily "Oh! Oh! Like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy?" Edd: sarcastically "Ha ha ha! Can we get on with this, please?" puts dirty Edd into the tub of water. It instantly turns black and foul. Ed: toward the cowering Edd while holding a cheese grater "Let's get that custard out of your bellybutton, mister!" Eddy: in the background "Wait, Ed! Let me go get a camera!" Trivia *'Goof': Edd's upper window was opened up by Ed's shoe flying inward. But when Edd heads over to the window and sees Ed and Eddy outside, the upper window is closed. *Due to a mistake by Cartoon Network, this episode aired on October 1, 2005, a month before Season 5 was supposed to start. *This was the first episode to be co-written by the show's new head writer, Rachel Connor. **A toolbox in Edd's bathroom has a label reading "Connor," likely a nod to the new writer. *In the scene where Ed prepares to clean Edd, the background music is similar to the music played in the scene selection menus on the Ed, Edd n Eddy DVDs. *Rolf usually has one cow and one pig, but in this episode it is shown Rolf owns two cows and pigs. *It is revealed that this episode takes place in October (as shown on Edd's calendar). *The music played in Jimmy's beauty salon was from "An Ed is Born." *The "Jiggy Jiggy" Magazine is seen for the second time in this episode. It first appeared in "The Day the Ed Stood Still." It was later seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Eddy packs it for the trip to his brother's place. *In a fit of insanity Edd says, "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". This is a reference to the song from the 1946 Disney movie Song of the South. *A baby portrait of Nazz can be seen on the wall right outside her bathroom. Video See also *Bottomless Gravy Day *Le Jimmy's Beauty Salon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5